The Fall
The Fall is a term used to describe the collapse of 'modern' civilization. History *2000: Baba Yaga, a Nosferatu Elder, ate the Russian Premier on live television and the world went berserk. *2001-2003: The Secret Wars of the Supernatural races became public and the mortals struck back with any technology they could. *2003: In an attempt to destroy some supernatural 'strongholds', nuclear strikes were launched against the U.S. (It is not known whether they were strikes authorized by foreign governments or by supernatural forces using the governments). *2003 - 200?: Brief nuclear winter. Detail "This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper." -T.S. Elliot In years before The Fall, stories of Bigfoot, ghosts, and people with magical powers were taken seriously only by children and fringe groups. Laughed at and joked about, the mortals unwillingly fell prey to the constant scheming of the supernatural world that was, with every year that passed, growing in power and bravado. And it would have remained that way, mortals blithely unaware of what lurked in the shadows, and supernaturals playing larger than life political games, if one large news conglomeration hadn't picked up a story of a dangerous cult living with LATMA sewers. Their investigation led to uncover something wholly inhuman, and, as those later would say, undeniably evil. The creature was described as something out of a children's book - movement so fast your eyes couldn't catch it, strength so immense that cement was as delicate as glass when the creature would strike. The story was on the front page of every newspaper and on every TV screen and amidst this information, some hunters came to light. The creature was tracked and killed, its death one of true gore. Those responsible for making sure information like this didn't get out suddenly, within the supernatural world, vanished. No one could remember their names and faces. Super blamed super for the damaging information and the battle lines, more than ever before, were clearly drawn. Their battles became more violent with each other with each day, and because of this, the presence of supernaturals became ever more present. Within days of the first report of the sewer creature came international news: Central Europe reported black-furred gibbering things invading a village in Germany, and equally horrific wolf-men attacking them in kind. In Russia, an ancient Vampire attacked the Russian Prime Minister, tearing open his throat on international television. As the world around seemed to crumble, and the government itself was unable to cope, corporations (some drive by, in secret, supernatural groups) came in to 'rescue' a now ripped open world. Law enforcement became privatized, as did public transportation. Smaller companies vied for niches in the new market, promising safe streets for those under contracts. But some cities within LATMA, those of a darker nature, were left to the devices of the citizens within. No laws, no jurisdiction. Just gun dealers and cybernetically-enhanced humans intermingling with the still secretive Vampires of Sabbat and Camarilla. Events (Use Event/Fall) Event/Fall Category:Setting Category:Setting/Lexicon Category:History